


Trade Agreement

by Spinzgirl



Series: Working for the Weekend [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Food Play, Morning Sex, Multi, Partner Swapping, swap meet, they're going to be five pounds lighter by Monday, yes I know you call it football we call it soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: Just a morning quickie





	Trade Agreement

Allura woke up to the sound of music wafting in from the living room. Keith’s arm was still draped across her, and Romelle was sleeping just in front of her. That meant that Shiro wasn’t joking when he said he’d be the first one awake. Her stomach rumbled a bit as she wondered what he was cooking.

 

She rolled over slowly to face Keith without waking him up. This was the best chance she had to study his face since he was less guarded than usual. For the last year Allura had worked with him, getting him past the temptation to run away when all eyes were on him. He no longer froze up when addressing the team as a group, either. It made her proud to see how far he’d come.

 

But seeing him as she did yesterday? That made her question everything. Still it made sense to her. This was a guy who probably never got to a second date, much less second base. To have people he trusted so intimately made her inexplicably happy. He’d been alone-- but not lonely-- all these years. With them he could be himself. He could be protected.

 

Now she was part of that equation. The first addition to their solution. 

 

She snuggled a bit closer to Keith, planting a simple kiss on the tip of his nose. The sight of him did a number on her heart, feeling it skip a beat when his beautiful eyes fluttered open. If she had concerns about him having second thoughts his smile chased them away. He was hers.

 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he greeted warmly, his voice rough with sleep.

 

Allura slid her leg between his to tangle them together. “Good morning, handsome.”

 

“Okay you two, breakfast first.”

 

Everyone sat up as Shiro entered the room with four large cups. Apparently his idea of breakfast was a protein smoothie. Allura thought to protest before realizing any complaints might be construed as volunteering to cook the next meal. Instead she took the drink with a smile, thanking him for making it. 

 

“I figured we might want to have some morning play time so I didn’t want to fill up on waffles,” he joked. “And I don’t know that any of us wants to be covered in syrup, either.”

 

“Speak for yourself,” Allura teased, “I don’t mind getting a little sticky.” 

 

With those words Romelle winked at her as she pulled her straw halfway out before plugging the top with her finger. Carefully she moved it over Allura’s exposed breast, letting some of the cold slush ooze out on it. Then she leaned over to suck it off, her tongue lapping up any that got away. 

 

“You like that?”

 

Allura couldn’t help but give her a devilish smile. “If you keep it up I’ll show you just how much.”

 

That was the cue. Shiro decided to join in, positioning himself between Allura’s legs. He grabbed her ankles to pull her so that she was lying down, then began to leave droplets of the icy concoction on her naked mound. As he worked to lap it up both Keith and Romelle ravaged her tits, her nipples growing harder from their sucking. 

 

Next thing she knew Shiro’s cold tongue was inside her, his thumb tickling her nub. Allura felt like she was a violin string that had been wound too tightly, her fingers digging into any soft surface to keep her from snapping. But the string broke and soon she was thrashing wildly, the shock of her orgasm making her legs shake uncontrollably. 

 

Once she came down from her high she grabbed the drink from Romelle’s hand. “Let’s see how you like it.”

 

The blonde grinned as she scooted down to lay flat. Allura repeated the sequence Romelle had performed on her, relishing the taste of her as she sucked deeply. The sounds coming out of the other woman had her feeling wet again. 

 

“Ah, someone fuck me!” Romelle blurted out. 

 

Shiro looked to Keith and nodded. “Allura, would you be okay switching partners?”

 

Her first instinct was to say no. Years of being made to feel insecure by societal norms made her worry that in doing so she risked losing Keith. However, she’d known them all for a year now and there were no signs of their relationship having any chips in it with their current arrangement. Plus, the idea piqued her interest. 

 

Once Allura gave the okay the two men set about getting protection. When they were ready Shiro took her hand and led her to an overstuffed chair. He sat down first, turning her so her back was to him. Slowly he directed her to sit on his lap as he guided his cock into her wet pussy, groaning as she pushed her hips completely on to him.

 

In the meantime Keith and Romelle mirrored them, sitting on the edge of the bed to face the others. Allura watched carefully as his dick disappeared into her. Soon the two women were watching each other being fucked thoroughly as they raised and lowered themselves to meet the men’s thrusts. 

 

When Shiro seemed to be at his peak Allura began to rub at her clit, looking for another climax. Romelle beat her to it, though, and Keith grunted into her as he followed suit. That made Shiro even harder and he came just as Allura was crashing over the wall.  

 

The foursome sat like that a moment longer, nobody having the energy to stand. Once they pulled themselves apart each took a turn in the shower.

 

It was the first time since yesterday that Allura got to be alone with her thoughts. So much had happened in such a short time she was having trouble processing it all. She’d come to terms with her feelings for Keith being one-sided; for months she battled her hopes until they were dead. Now they were taunting her from the grave for her lack of faith.

 

As the water washed away the morning’s sweat and juices she imagined living in the apartment with him. Still, as an employee, could they even announce their relationship? Would it be seen as a conflict of interest? The last thing she wanted to do was leave her job. No, the last thing she wanted to do was leave Keith.

 

After the shower she dried herself off, donning the oversized t-shirt Keith had given her to wear. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled. Her reflection was nothing like the woman who had entered the bathroom yesterday. Allura looked as happy as she felt.

 

When she joined the others they were setting out plates on the coffee table for the pizza they had ordered. The couples cuddled up on the couch to watch television as they ate. There was a soccer match on and, although she didn’t consider herself a fan, Allura cheered with as much fanfare as the others. 

 

Their team won and Keith celebrated by pulling her in for a kiss. She melted into him as his tongue traced her lips, his arms gripping her tightly. They eventually broke the kiss and Allura rested her head on his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

  
  
  
  



End file.
